Katara's Betrothal
by HarrisM12345
Summary: Many years after the war, Katara is about to celebrate her 21st birthday. Good thing? Not when she realizes she as to meet her anonymous fionce that day.Gets fluffy...


I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

**Katara**

Katara knew it was coming. She knew the day was coming soon, and she tried to put it off for as long as she could. But she couldn't anymore.

All those years ago, her and her brother moved back to the southern water tribe. Toph went home, but found a way to stay in touch, and Aang had to leave. The Fire lord had fallen, but he still had much work to do getting the world back in order.

Katara was finally turning marrying age. In only a couple days, she would he 21 and her father would have to choose someone for her to marry. Though it upset her, she couldn't blame him. He was the chief of their tribe, which was now a city thanks to the waterbenders from the north, and he had no other choice. She finally felt princess Yue's pain. Only the man she loved had left her forever, and unless some disaster struck her city, she would never see him again.

She loved him so much, yet was so mad at him for leaving her. She knew he had the world to pay attention to, but she loved him. Didn't that mean anything?

Apparently not.

**Aang**

He was so upset when he had to leave Katara behind. He knew, any day now, she would be old enough to be married and he would lose her forever. Even if he did go see her though, she must have hated him by now. He hated himself.

At least the world was getting better. The rest of the work was out of his hands; everyone needed to start trusting fire lord Zuko. But that was a matter of time, his work was finally done.

Katara waited in her home, many people were flocking to her tribe. Princes and gold digger alike went to her father. He said that he would not make up his mind until the day of her birthday though. They had come early for nothing. Toph had come to see her. Her best friend was now about to get married, might as well spend time with her while she can.

"Hey Katara," Toph said. In a happier mood, she would have called her 'sugar queen', but now wasn't a good time.

"Hey Toph," she responded sadly. Toph hadn't seen her friend this sad since Aang left. She wished she could see what was around her, feel Katara's heartbeat in her feet. She found a seat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. At that moment, Katara started to cry.

"Why does it have to end like this?" She sobbed. Toph knew she was talking about getting married when she still loved Aang.

People kept coming, including some strange old men started to come to see her and her father. She trusted that her father would at least find some one she could be almost happy with. The strangest man to come was one who, unlike the rest, completely avoided Katara and hid himself completely. She wasn't even sure if he was there to marry her, or just be a creep.

Hakota sat in his private room with the strange man.

"You want to marry my daughter?!" Hakota asked surprisingly at the strange man.

"Yes." The strange man said.

"I've no choice then."

The man almost approached her, the day before her birthday. But she and Toph were staring at him sourly, as they did with all the men, so he quickly turned around and walked off. They saw him again later that day; Katara was surrounded by men trying to flirt with her. He walked closer into the crowd of men, but didn't say a word. Maybe he would have if Sokka hadn't come and rescued his sister.

Finally, on the day of her birthday, the man sat at the table, away from the other men. He seemed to be staring at Katara, but she couldn't see his eyes through the shadow cast by his hood. The ceremony went as planned and her father was to meet her afterwards in her quarters to announce her fionce.

"Got a favorite?" Hakota whispered to his daughter as they stared down the long table of men.

"No, I hate them all equally." She replied sounding very monotone.

They ceremony finally ended and Katara was sitting on her bed waiting in her room. It was like waiting for her death. Any minute now her father would walk through the door with some man and the life she loved would be over.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in." Katara yelled. Still with a tone that implied she didn't care. Her fater walked in the room and following him was the strange man. She looked down and sighed _'DAMN'_ she thought. He sat down next to her and her father left the room. He tried to put his arm around her waist, then stopped, then tried again, then stopped. Katara sighed,

"Just do it, were about to get married anyway." So he put his arm around her and held her tight. She could feel his well-defined muscles in his arms and abs. he had a way of holding her tight and softly at the same time and she liked it. _'maybe this isn't too bad after all…'_she thought.

"Katara," He said in a voice that sounded almost familiar, like she had heard it in a dream. She thought he was going to say 'I love you' or something like it so that she would fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after blah blah blah… "I'm sorry." She was so surprised by what he said that she didn't even have anything to say back. "I'm sure you probably hate me now, and there's nothing I can do to change that, but… I still love you, after all these years." _'Still, years, what the hell is this guy talking about?' _she thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I'm sorry I left you, but I had to and… now I'm back and… I hope things can work out." He said with an unsure tone. She reached over and pulled back his hood. His beautiful grey eyes were staring into hers. He looked down, disappointed with himself. _'I knew this wouldn't work!' _he thought. Those thought vanished though, as he felt Katara's warm arms around him, and when he looked up, felt her smooth lips press against his.

"Katara, I… I… I…" he said with a lack of words to explain how surprised he was. His voice calmed and he said, "I love you."

"I love you too Aang." She flung her arms around his neck and they started kissing again. They fell back on the bed and stared into each other's eyes. He rolled on top of her and lowered his head back down to connect with hers. They were in their own little world, which explains why they didn't hear Sokka banging on the door, threatening to come in. When he didn't get a response, he slammed open the door and saw, what looked like, a man holding down and kissing his sister.

"Hey! Get off of her!" he yelled running over to them, pulling out his club in case he needed it. Katara and Aang pulled apart and looked up at Sokka.

"Sokka! What are you doing?!" Katara screamed.

"Um… leaving?" He said, his voice trebling with embarrassment

"Good answer." As soon as Sokka was out of the room, Katara and Aang got right back to their kissing.

"Hey dad," Sokka said as he walked past his father, "I think Katara likes her new fionce." Hakota could only laugh.

---

Please review! I like reviews! If you don't review... I'll... steal a cookie from you! HA! Take that!

if you like it and want a sequel, let me know, i'm open to suggestions (the sequel would be about their wedding and stuffs)

Thanks!


End file.
